


We All Are Birds [fanmix]

by VirginiaDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaDare/pseuds/VirginiaDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music that reminds me of Castiel, with a little bit of Destiel thrown in there because I can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Are Birds [fanmix]

 

**Track Listing:**

If It Be Your Will / Leonard Cohen

Birds / Deas Vail

Gott Ist ein Popstar / Oomph!

Engel / Rammstein

Words as Weapons / Seether

Carnival of Rust / Poets of the Fall

Hallelujah / Rufus Wainwright

Angel / Sarah McLachlan


End file.
